Dismembered
by BobWhite
Summary: A new Rookie has a past with Det. Mac Taylor and an old case comes back to haunt her. Will she be found in time? I've also added Criminal Minds into the story starting at chapter 2. Pls R&R to find out more.
1. A Ransom Demand

**Full Summary:**

The new rookie at 15th used to work for Det. Mac Taylor with the New York Crime lab. She left because of an unsolved case and because of old memories coming to haunt her at every turn. What happens when she disappears and a ransom video is sent to the crime lab? Will her former team be able to find her alive? And how does the 15th react to finding out that she used to be a CSI? Is the person who took her in the first place someone from her past come back to haunt her in real life?

 **A Ransom Demand:**

 **Visiting G-Pa:**

Ayisha Pemberton wasn't really known for being investigative, at least not up here, not in Toronto where she now lived and worked. Back in New York was a whole different story. She used to be able to go and get the bad guys with no problem whatsoever but since moving out of the city and to Toronto, she'd become somewhat less of herself. She moved in with her grandfather when she was a little girl. He used to tell her stories of his time when he was a younger man. Her father no longer had custody of her after what he had done to her. She knew that there was no possible way he'd ever get out of jail and that's why her grandfather had persuaded her to become a cop, so she would know what it felt like to be in control of her life and not have someone controlling her every move.

Her grandfather was the one person that she could always count on. She was always able to talk to him about anything. That's why this was a special day. She was going to see her grandfather for the first time since he'd moved to Toronto nearly two months ago. She'd been so busy working and trying to stay on the good side of her new bosses that she hadn't had time to go see him until now. She just hoped that he wouldn't say anything about her leaving New York. They both knew the reasons why she left New York and neither wanted to think about that anymore so they normally scooted around the elephant in the room every time they talked on the phone.

As she got out of the cab—she hadn't yet bought a car of her own so she normally took either the bus or a cab to and from work—she thought she saw someone familiar crossing the parking lot but dismissed it as she hadn't really met anyone up here that would be considered a friend of sorts. She paid the cabby and then headed into the apartment building. Her grandfather had refused to go into a retirement home saying he was still capable of living on his own, even though it also meant that he may have made himself an easier target.

She jumped into the elevator and headed to his apartment, which was on the fourth floor. She listened to the music and decided on what she would say when she finally saw her grandfather after nearly six months. When the elevator stopped, she got off and headed for his apartment around the corner. She had a smile on her face. She was remembering the look in her grandfather's face when she had given him his nickname 'G-Pa'. He'd allowed her to call him that ever since she was eleven, after her 'getting to trust everyone over again' phase.

When she knocked on his door, she heard what she thought was a scuffle to get up but couldn't really be sure. After a few moments, she called out his name.

"G-Pa, it's me Ayisha, open the door, I've brought coffee cake."

When no response came she tried the door handle. To her surprise it was unlocked. As she started to open the door, she heard the sound of a gun going off and was unable to get out of the way fast enough. The bullet hit her in her shoulder and she hit the ground, gasping for breath…

 **Taken:**

She was pulled into the apartment roughly. What she saw made her start screaming. Her G-Pa was lying in a pool of his own blood, dead. The man that had shot her bent down and slammed his fist into her head, knocking her unconscious in the process and shutting her screams up. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on nor did he want anyone to find the older gentleman until it was time for him to be found. He put the old man in the bathtub and then filled it with cat litter to cover up the smell of decaying flesh. When he was done, he picked the young woman up, turned to examine his work once more, and then left out the back stairwell so no one would see him leave. What he couldn't know what that there was a security camera trained on the back stairwell so that the landlords could see who was coming in and who was leaving.

The man put the young woman in the trunk of the car and then got into the driver's seat. He started the car and headed off to where he had been living, in the middle of nowhere. He'd been renting a cabin on one of the islands in the lake and had made sure that he wouldn't have to go back into the city for anything. He had stocked the cabin full of food and water and gasoline for the generators. He'd also stocked up on everything he could find that could inflict as much damage as possible and had bought a few computers and paid up to six months ahead to have internet service connected to the island for as long as possible.

He'd already set the website up that would allow him to torture the young woman live and not get caught doing it. He'd just needed the perfect bait to catch the woman. When he'd found out that her grandfather had just moved to the city from New York, he knew that he'd had the perfect bait. Gaining entry to the apartment hadn't been that hard, having brought a delivery the older man had ordered when he'd first moved to the city to liven the place up a bit. The cat litter had been in the apartment already, seemingly for the cat that he'd let live.

He lay the young woman on a table in the middle of the room and strapped her down so that she wouldn't be able to get away. Turning around, he picked up a camera and started to record, showing exactly what he had already done and explaining what he would continue to do if he wasn't caught.

He knew the detectives couldn't pass up an opportunity to catch the killer that got away from them…

 **Ransom Video:**

Detective Flack had been handed the video while sitting at his desk. It was labeled for him and the CSI's at the crime lab. He got up immediately and headed over there, wondering why it had been delivered to him since he didn't know anyone that lived in Toronto, Canada. As soon as he walked into the crime lab, he knew that something was wrong. He headed for Mac's office where everyone had converged. On the table was another package with Mac's name on it. Inside the package was a severed finger and note saying that more would come.

He handed his package over to Mac and explained that the package had been delivered to him at the precinct.

"Who do we know that lives in Toronto?" _Flack asked._

"Ayisha moved up there after she quit. We just ran the fingerprint through our database and the finger in Mac's package belongs to Ayisha. I think the killer Ayisha was tracking before she quit might have found her and decided to grab her and taunt us with trying to find her." _Stella said._

"Isn't that the same killer that her grandfather was trying to track down as well? Something to do with their past?" _Danny asked._

"Yes, it was but the problem was, he wasn't in the system. And her grandfather isn't picking his phone up. Neither is Ayisha. I've got a call in to the Superintendent and Prime Minister to see if we can have jurisdiction up there so we can catch him. Let's see what's in your package Flack."

"Okay but if you got a finger, I'm afraid to know what was sent to me."

"Well it's flatter than mine was so it can't be a body part. Let's hope it will tell us something as to why this guy took her and what we're looking at as far as a Ransom."

"Good thinking."

Mac opened the package and extracted the CD from the envelope. He popped it into his computer and displayed it on the flat screen for everyone to see. What they saw made them cringe and hurry with the packing.

The Message:

 _If you're watching this, then you've gotten my other package. Mr. Pemberton was unable to be here as he had an unfortunate accident early in the day, however I do have young Miss Pemberton with me and I must say, she is a fine specimen. I am giving you 120hrs to find Miss Pemberton before I decide to get rid of her. If you can find her, I will let you arrest me and you can have your Detective back. If you can't find her, I will leave her body somewhere in the city and continue to hunt down every person on your team until every last one of you is dead._

 _You have one day to be up in Toronto before the countdown begins. I will give you the time you need to get to the city before I start the countdown. As a courtesy to those that won't be going with you, attached is a link to a website where you will be able to view_ _ **everything**_ _that I will be doing to your Detective._

 _Hurry up Detectives…she doesn't have much time. Oh, and one more thing, if you do manage to find her and catch me, you'll know exactly why I have chosen to torment the Pemberton family…_

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. The Hunt Part 1

**The Hunt Part 1:**

 **Toronto Airport:**

Mac and his team had been on the first flight out. They'd rented a jet from some FBI agents who wanted in on the rescue. And they could help with finding out why this guy wanted to hurt Miss Pemberton in the first place. They were profilers, they could definitely help. And with Mac and his team given a deadline, the more people working on the case, the better. Mac had put a call into Superintendent Peck and told her the situation and why the team was coming up. She had in turn told him that since the officer worked within the 15th District, they could set up at the 15th Precinct. Stf. Sgt. Best had been made aware of the visiting Detectives and Federal Agents; he had not been told on what case they were coming up to work or if it had anything to do with his missing officer, which it did.

As soon as the plane landed, Mac and his team as well as the Behavioral Analysis Unit headed for the vehicles that had been rented for them. They left the airport with an escort provided by Superintendent Peck, who had said that she would be at the Precinct when the team arrived. How would everyone react when they learned who the teams were here to search for? How would everyone react when they learned that Miss Pemberton had already had a finger cut off as well as a ransom video delivered to a New York Crime Lab?

 **15** **th** **District:**

Everyone was gathered in the Parade Room and nobody knew what was about to happen. Best had explained that Detectives from a Crime Lab in New York were on their way up with some Federal Agents out of the BAU. He didn't say why they were headed up; only that it had to do with a case both teams were working on. When the teams got to the Precinct, Superintendent Peck left the Parade Room and had the officer at the main desk open the doors. An officer would have to be with one of the visiting officers and agents at all times. But for now, she just led them into the Parade Room where everyone had gathered to hear what the Detectives and Agents had to say. It was going to change their world as they knew it.

"So, Stf. Sgt. Best, this is Detective Mac Taylor and his team from the Crime Lab in New York. And this is Agent Aaron Hotchner and his team from the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico. I will let them do the formal introductions later. For the moment, they need to get us caught up on a case that has been linked to an open case of ours; well, open but cold."

"Thank you Superintendent. As you are probably wondering why we are here and not back in New York or at Quantico, we received two packages in the mail yesterday. One was a severed finger; the other was a ransom demand. Both were sent from Toronto. The finger matched that of an ex-Detective who used to work at the Crime Lab with us. She moved up here to be closer to her grandfather, after a case she was working on went cold. We assumed that the killer she'd been tracking went underground. We didn't know that he had followed her here. The FBI agents have agreed to help us out and we will need every available officer that you have in the city, even if that means pulling from other Precincts to do so. This killer has given us a deadline in order to find her alive. If we miss the deadline, he'll leave her body in pieces all around the city. If we manage to find him while she is still alive, he'll let us know what and why he managed to kidnap her without anyone knowing."

"And were supposed to just take your word on this? How do we know any of this is actually true?" _Dov asked._

"I'm guessing you're the smartass of this group? He sent a Ransom video, of which we brought with us. The severed finger is on ice back at our lab."

"So, which of your former Detectives is missing?" _Swarek asked._

"Her name is Ayisha Pemberton, and we believe that her grandfather was killed the day she was kidnapped."

There was silence in the room as everyone took in the news. Stf. Sgt. Best looked at Detective Taylor for a second before responding.

"She hadn't shown up for the last few days of work so I sent people to her apartment. It was locked and when we opened it, there was no sign of distress or anything. I didn't know that her grandfather even lived in the city."

"He's been here for the last ten years, shortly after he retired. Unfortunately, we believe that the killer is the same one that Mr. Pemberton put in prison on his last case before retirement. If that's the case, were looking for a sadistic killer. He was known to torture and dismember his victims while they were still alive. His last victim before he was arrested was a sixteen-year-old girl who had been missing for a week before her body parts were found floating in the Hudson."

Before anyone could go any further, Det. Callaghan walked in, he'd left the 15th after everything that had happened with Andy and the fact that he'd slept with someone after proposing to Andy.

 **Two Cases Connected:**

"Callaghan, what are you doing here?" _Andy asked._

"I was told the FBI and Detectives from New York were coming up. I overheard the statement about Officer Pemberton's grandfather."

"I'm guessing you found him?" _Flak asked._

"Yeah, we found him. His neighbors were concerned when he didn't leave his apartment after a few days. They knew his granddaughter was visiting him for the first time since she moved here. They had seen her enter but nobody had seen her leave. They assumed the two were having a movie marathon in his apartment and had just lost track of time. The old man had been beaten and shot in the head execution style. The ME also said that his liver was missing, something I think is weird but have no idea why this guy would do something like that."

"It's a trophy. Taking Ayisha was a way to say to those hunting him that he wouldn't be an easy catch. We're going to make sure he gets the death penalty for what he's been doing."

"Canada doesn't have a death penalty and won't release a killer to the states just so they can kill him. They'll want to try him here first and whatever sentence he gets here will double for whatever sentence he gets down in the states."

"That's if he gets out of this whole mess alive."

"Go back; you said this guy gave you a deadline? How long do we have to find them before he kills and dismembers her?" _Chloe asked._

"He gave us 120 hours, roughly five days to find her before she dies and he disappears again, this time for good."

"Well I guess we better see this video that you've talked about and get to finding them." _Stf. Sgt. Best replied as a TV with a DVD player was moved into the Parade Room._

"Hope you're ready, because we sure as hell weren't. Here you go!"

The Message:

 _If you're watching this, then you've gotten my other package. Mr. Pemberton was unable to be here as he had an unfortunate accident early in the day, however I do have young Miss Pemberton with me and I must say, she is a fine specimen. I am giving you 120hrs to find Miss Pemberton before I decide to get rid of her. If you can find her, I will let you arrest me and you can have your Detective back. If you can't find her, I will leave her body somewhere in the city and continue to hunt down every person on your team until every last one of you is dead._

 _You have one day to be up in Toronto before the countdown begins. I will give you the time you need to get to the city before I start the countdown. As a courtesy to those that won't be going with you, attached is a link to a website where you will be able to view_ _ **everything**_ _that I will be doing to your Detective._

 _Hurry up Detectives…she doesn't have much time. Oh, and one more thing, if you do manage to find her and catch me, you'll know exactly why I have chosen to torment the Pemberton family…_

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
